sugar_rush_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush kingdom Wiki:Rules of all racers!
Thanks for taking your time to read our Rules of all racers! (Rules of this Wiki) Please read through these rules twice to understand what to do to avoid a ban from the racing track (A block from the Wiki). IMPORTANT NOTICE: TAKE THESE RULES SERIOUSLY! ONCE YOU GET A BAN (Block) IT WILL BE PUT PERMENTELY ON YOUR SUGAR RUSH KINGDOM WIKI RECORD.Thank you! What can I do on the racing track? (On the Wiki?) *You can ask for Admins help (Unless, it's to do something unacceptable) *You can help tidy faulty grammar and add extra information. *You can add images to galleries (Approriate images) *If you see someone not following the racing track (Wiki) rules,you can give them a little warning yourself,but also inform an Admin about the situation,as well. *If you have been making brilliant edits on the Wiki,for at least 3 weeks and stay active,Admin memberships are allowed to be politely asked for. *You can get rid of things uneeded on pages,but always ask an Admin,if it is all right to do so. Can I make pages on this Wiki? The answer is,no.Don't worry,we are not being mean,here,we are requesting that you ask an Admin before displaying pages.Why? Because it helps the Wiki make sure what is acceptable and what is not acceptable.If you really want to display a page(s) please always inform an Admin,that you are doing so. How do I know if I am doing something wrong? Admins check daily to see if the Wiki is being looked after well by non-Admin Users.If we spot you are doing something slightly wrong,don't worry we won't lash out at you,we will leave you a copy & pasted note on your wall explaining what you did slightly wrong,but if you continue doing so,your time on the Wiki will shrink. 'Copy & pasted notes,I could see?' *Underaged *Trolling *Spamming *Vandalisum *Chat ban *Wiki block 'Could I see any good copy & pasted notes on my message wall?' The answer is: yes *First edit to the Wiki (Which,is not '''the automatic message) *Becoming a chat mod. *Becoming an Admin What can I NOT do on the Wiki? *Troll. '''Why?: This is unacceptable and you will get a week block,if you do it a first time. *Spam/Chain mail Why?: Spam is false information which does not work & is there to waste peoples time,which we do not need on this Wiki.Again,chain mail is a threat and untrue. *Vandalisum Why?: Vansalisum is an immature turn to take.It messes up the hard work on the Wiki and is something we certainly need to avoid,from happening/doing. *Bully Why?: Bullying is not allowed on ANY Wiki,so it's not allowed here,either. Finally... What about Fanon shipping? What should I do about the pages? Are they something to take seriously on this Wiki? The answer is: no Do not threat about the Fanon shipping pages.They are not important and there for peoples enjoyment.It being tooken seriously and rudeness invovled in doing so,will get a block warning. Under Admin Watch If I see a page,that said Under Admin Watch,should I remove the Under Admin Watch or the page? The answer is: neither That's for Admins to decide and you need to take care of the page,if it is Under Admin Watch Please do not edit this page! Why?: This is for Admins only to edit.Not normal everyday Users. What about grammar?: Oh,yes.Grammar can be corrected on this page,by normal every-day Users. 'Thank you for reading!' Did you read it twice?